Shadow, the New Born King
by sethfink
Summary: The story of a man named Shadow. How he became the person he is and where it will go from now on
1. Chapter 1 The Academy Gets Owned

A/N: Here my starter story. Forgive the OPness of the main character it's just a starter. Once he becomes a serious ninja he wont be quite so OP. Also on a side note I've already written Chapters 1 - 4 tell me what you guys think. I think it gets better as it goes along. Both in writing and in story plot

Chapter 1: A Beginning and an End

Where to begin, people either start in the end or the beginning. I think the middle is a suitable place to begin this story. Our protagonist: Shadow is the most hated villager in the village hidden in the leaves. How he got into the Academy he had no idea. But here he was with people who didn't know of his predisposition. However, despite this he was treated poorly. He couldn't remember a time when he was happy. He'd always been the back end of jibes from adults and kids alike. People just didn't like him and he never knew why, he was used to it and was beginning to return the hatred in spades. He would always pull pranks that required a lot of skill and time to remove. Apparently there was only one better prankster in all of Konoha's history. The 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' whoever that was. He was bullied on a regular basis but pranked everyone for revenge. He was always late to one class, his least favorite or so everyone thought. Battle class, he thought _oh great another day of harassment, I won't deal with it!_ Suddenly he was snapped from his own thoughts someone had just called his name.

"Yes?" Shadow said focusing.

"Are you participating or not?" the teacher asked expecting a "No"

"Of course he's not sensei he's dead last!" some students smirk.

"Yeah I am" Shadow said quietly.

"Wha-?!" the class said gasping.

The last time he'd participated he'd "lost" in the first round but he just was forbidden from showing any strength. Now he didn't care they fucking deserved it.

"Whose my opponent sensei?" Shadow says chillingly

"the next 'dead last.'"

"So Shikamaru?"

"Tch this is troublesome." The now named Shikamaru said.

"Alright well let's get this out of the way but first I need to talk to you for a moment 'sensei'" Shadow says with a grin on his face. They were all skeptical, how could he be smirking at a time like this, even Shikamaru would beat him up.

"Tch how troublesome." Shikamaru says as he jumps to the front of the class. That's when it happened as soon as Shikamaru's foot touched the ground he instead of landing on his feet as you would expect landed face first on the ground blood suddenly welling from a gash on his side.

"Sorry Shikamaru I didn't want to hurt you but as your opponent I won't hold back." Shadow said leisurely.

"Tch no problem" Shikamaru says with a grin redirecting his attention to the teacher "I'm going to the hospital I'll be back later."

"Gotcha perfectly understandable" sensei says without thinking about it.

After his fight which all of the students were surprised at the outcome they hadn't seen anything other than Shadow disappearing and reappearing next to sensei. All he'd done was give him a minor cut with a kunai though. After his match he went back to his seat trying to pay attention but got lost in his own thoughts.

**_Minescape_**

**You did well  
**  
Oh thanks I guess how are you today Kyuubi?

**You're welcome, I'm good and that's Kurama to you, brat.**

Hey! Don't call me "brat"! I'm sorry to annoy you Kurama

**So long as you don't call me Kurama you're brat to me. It's alright Shadow you're forgiven  
**  
**_Real world_**

"SHADOW" Sasuke yells in his ear. Without another word Shadow slaps Sasuke and teleports (quick step but its fast enough to be a teleport) and appeared into the middle of the room

"Took your time" a fat kid by the name of Choji said.

"Well then let's make this match quick" without another word Shadow closed his eyes and disappeared then reappeared behind Choji.

"Going to have to do better than tha—" Choji says immediately feeling pain in his gut  
"You sure about that?" Shadow smirks opening his hand as a sword materialized in his hand. "I'll be back." With that he teleports away with Choji to the hospital, once he returned he went through his battles without much trouble until the final round.

"I've been saving my chakra for you…brother" Sasuke says ominously.

"good, though it won't do you any good you know that" his words still hung in the air and Shadow charged Sasuke. Sasuke was ready for it though using his Sharigan he quickly blocked the attack but the kunai broke.

"Shit"

"Hn so much for ready, get ready to meet mother in 4 days" Shadow says without remorse. Suddenly Sasuke felt an arm tackle him. Sensei hand grabbed him.  
"Shadow don't go there"  
"LET ME GO" Sasuke yells teleporting and running at Shadow  
Shadow smirked as his adopted brother ran towards him. That's when it happened Sasuke's stride suddenly stopped and he fell to the ground.  
"AHHHH" Sasuke screams in agony holding his head

"what did he do?" the class asked

Shadow had just used one of the most terrifying abilities… The Tsykyomi, in an instant Sasuke was back up angry.  
"You will die!"

"Such strong words for the academy, guess I'll start showing my true abilities."

With that his image flickered but only for a second and he was there then Sasuke bent over in pain cuts appearing everywhere.

"Sasuke loses the winner is Shadow!"

"Hn come on" with that he grabs the Uchiha and grabs him to the Hospital, upon returning their sensei was in a battle stance.

"what?" Shadow said quizzically  
"Beat me and graduate" sensei says with a smirk  
"You're going to regret it I won't hold back"  
"Good"  
With that severe fighting broke out between Shadow and Sensei later to be labeled as Mizuki. Suddenly Shadow stepped back and took off training weights. _Fuck that wasn't his fastest? _Mizuki thought with panic_ I could barely keep up with before let's hope it's not too much_. With that Shadow threw his weights aside and while you'd expect it to be like 5 or 10 pounds it left a huge dent in floor. Turns out its 80 pounds per foot… Next thing Mizuki knows he feels a sword blade slicing through him and that's for less than a millisecond…

_This kid is beyond powerful, who the fuck is he!?_

"Well that's a wrap class never fuck with me again." Shadow says without remorse. "oh yeah Sasuke"

"y-yeah?"

"Enjoy" In an instant he showed up in front of Sasuke and put and S in his neck then disappeared.

"Well….I guess he passed" Mizuki says before passing out

A/N: Heh enjoy your cliff hanger…I know I made him a tad OP but remember hes only in the academy. Honestly hes probably about as strong as Kakashi at the moment. Oh See if you can figure out the title, as well as find the Zoro reference.


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

Chapter 2: Training?

A/N Here enjoy chapter 2 it describes his confrontation with his sensei.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

As it turns out Shadow caused a traitor to die, Mizuki was a Ame spy. He had no significant Ame information though. For his efforts he was promoted to genin early, but his team was to be his bratty brother: Uchiha Sasuke, and the even more annoying than Sasuke was his fan girl Haruno Sakura. He stalked off angrily to find his sensei. The one known as the copy nin: Hatake Kakashi. Once he found Kakashi and explained the situation Kakashi was surprised too that an early graduate was on his team.

Well I suppose I can test his skills alone and give him some pre-training since it'll be a few months till his fellow academy students graduate

"What's on your mind Kakashi Sensei?" Shadow said quizzically

"Huh? Oh that's okay, you can call me Kakashi, by the way what's your name?" Kakashi said surprised slightly this kid is sharper than I thought.

"Shadow" the boy replies quietly

"Alright Shadow let me test you, meet me at training ground 33 in two hours." Kakashi flickered as he finished his words, they hung in the air.

_Tch this guy is weird. He went to Kami knows where._

-2 Hours later-

_Alright this should be fun_ they thought in unison.

"Well let me explain this exercise too you" Kakashi said with a sigh Kami I hate explaining this.

"Its fine I just have to get a bell or I suppose in this case 'the bell' from you right?" Shadow said with ease.

"Just right, glad to see you read up on your sensei." Kakashi says impressed "well in that case Begi- ''

Without even finishing the sentence Kakashi heard something behind him quickly he turned around to counter a punch thrown at him. SHIT HES FAST! The punch was a feint and he saw Shadow shoot a leg out and start to kick at him. Kakashi pulled one of his knee up to block the kick. While the kick got blocked Shadow he started to see stars fuck what did Shadow do? Kakashi fell over in pain. Shadow saw his chance but wasn't quick enough suddenly Kakashi was behind him with a kunai at his back.

"Not bad" Kakashi said "but not good enough"

"Kakashi you need to step up your game" Shadow says smirking

Kakashi looked and realize that the 'Shadow' he was fighting was a clone. It dissipated.

"Hn nice style" Shadow said

"I feel like you're testing me instead of vice versa" Kakashi said getting hit in the face suddenly Fuck I have to pull the Sharigan out with that Kakashi pulled his headband up showing his Sharigan.

"Huh how interesting, the Sharigan. Well I suppose you wouldn't be 'the copy nin' otherwise." Shadow said still smirking

"Come on let's go!" Kakashi said slightly angry now. His student or his too be student was forcing him to use his true eye. They engaged in an insane taijutsu session with Shadow showing some kumite despite not knowing any. Kakashi ended up getting hurt he tried genjustu but was easily over whelmed. Shit this is a Genin of the next generation?! Kakashi started using ninjutsu. Nothing Shadow could follow. So it ended in Kakashi getting into a final taijutsu battle with Kakashi being overpowered.

"That…was….good…" Kakashi said panting

"I enjoyed that thank you Kakashi" Shadow said holding the bell

"Well fuck you pass." Kakashi smirked "Did you know I had Sharigan already?"

"Yeah I didn't go full out either" Shadow smirks

"Wow… I mean neither was I but that's insane" Kakashi said smirking under his mask. "So since we'll be on a team without your team members for 3 or 4 months. I'm going to teacher you elemental jutsu and work to increase your taijutsu style. But take the rest of the day off."

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow." Shadow said not even winded. He figured he'd go to the hot springs

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Review review review! Thanks again


	3. Chapter 3: The Hot Springs & the Master

Chapter Three: The Hot Springs and the Master Pervert

A/N: Heres chapter 3, we are finally introduced to Fuu…as well as well who else but JIRAIYA! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shadow taking his "masters" advice went to the hot spring. He saw a man peeping on the women's side of the hot spring. During his first 15 minutes in the hot spring he hears a cry of rage and a scream. Immediately on the alert for attacking nin of Kumo, Ame, or Iwa. He looked around briefly to take his surroundings then he relaxed as he realized the pervert got caught…Well fuck I need to get out of here before I'm suspected of being a pervert. The pervert was in his late 50's and had extremely white hair. Possibly Jiraiya of the Sannin, however I doubt such a man would be a pervert so unlikely. He left after that with a shrug and began changing. After leaving the male changing room and reaching the door he stopped, realizing there was a kunai two inches from his throat. He tilted his head back to see a mint haired girl with a look of absolute distain in her eyes. Shadow not having any reason to hate her looked back her like a stern parent.

"What's with the look? Why do people always look at me like that" Shadow said with a frown.

"You too huh…I knew Konohana had another Jinchuuriki but I never guessed I would meet them on an occasion of perversion." The girl said slightly amused lightening up slightly

"I'm not the pervert he is." With that Shadow jabbed his finger at the now dressed pervert. In an instant he raised his eyes. What the fuck that IS Jiraiya. "Hn Jiraiya of the Sannin is a pervert!" Shadow yells and all the other girls run after the now known Jiraiya. However what surprised the hell out of Shadow was that his captor, his fellow Jinchuuriki, didn't move. "Why aren't you chasing him?" Shadow said one second the next second he felt something hit him. He realized it was the girl's body. He looked down and saw her hugging him and sobbing. He put his arms around her letting her cry on his chest.

"I'm...I'm so glad I'm not alone anymore" the girl continues to sob into Shadows jacket.

"That's right you're not alone anymore. I'll be your friend. I'll be there to protect you from anyone who would hurt you." Shadow said his eyes full of sympathy and yet full of conviction as he said these words.

"But when will I see you again?" She says her sobs becoming quieter now.

"Every day I'm making sure you won't be away from me again until you feel like you can stand on your own two feet." Shadow said quietly.

She smiles suddenly and hugs him tightly then thinks for a second. "Wait I don't have a house and neither do you right?" She bites her lip out of concern

"Wrong I have a house. Mom and Dad paid outright for a house so I own one…" Shadow says looking down sadly.

"What's wrong?" The girl says obviously concerned for her new friend.

"Oh, nothing just that their dead." Shadow says looking up again putting a smile onto his face. It was a fake smile but a smile none the less. "I never got your name."

"Fuu" the kunoichi said smiling.

"The names Naru- I mean Shadow." Shadow said catching himself.

"Naru Shadow?" Fuu asks confused.

"No just Shadow, though maybe later I'll be able to explain what that means" Shadow says annoyed that he couldn't tell her now.

"Alright well if I'm living with you shouldn't we let Hokage-Sama know?" Fuu said quizzically

"Yeah lets go Fuu." He intertwined his hand with hers which she had no complaints about; they walked out together walking towards the Hokage's office getting glares from the older people. But that was directed more at Fuu but Shadow directed it right back and they backed off. She smiled knowing she had found her knight in shining armor. At least for now. Fuu was genuinely happy and she knew she could easily fall for the blond. Within five or so minutes they arrived at the Hokage's tower.

"State your business Jinchuuriki!" The guards say sternly talking to Fuu not regarding Shadow as he was allowed in.

Shadow stared at them with absolute malice. "You will let her in, she's with me."

Once again Fuu felt happy. She didn't even have to leave his side. He was sticking up for her against all the mean people in the village and he wasn't given any flak for it. They walked up to the Hokage's receptionist.

"How may I hel-, oh hi Shadow you can go ahead. She" pointing at Fuu "needs an appointment."

Shadow closes his eyes before opening them again. What she saw was horrific he moved at insane speeds and kicked the secretary in the chest. "that she is Fuu, and she's with me she's not going anywhere without me." Shadow said with absolute hatred and malice. "Understand me?"

"Yes sir, go on ahead." With that Shadow jumped and landed back next to Fuu. She expected to see the malice still in his eyes but they were absolutely calm, he smiled at her and offered his hand. She took it and happily they walked down the hallway to the Kage's study.

A/N: Well yeah you can probably guess what the outburst is about. Also kind of Ironic as 'Shadow' is quite a dark name but he's blond. Another thing I never really addressed his looks. It'll all become clear soon though. Until next time. Brush your hair I'll see you when I see ya. Peace ~GennerikB~  
A/N2: Okay so this has been posted kind of fast. I have written up to chapter 4 I need to type that up so it'll be up within the next few days. After that though I'm open to idea's from you guys! Oh an idea. I'm thinking of writing either an OP Naruto fic just because why not. Or an OP Pokemon fic… again because why not. Tell me what you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4 The Hokage and All His Glory

Chapter 4: A Major Team Change.

A/N: Well Fuu has finally been introduced. As you can imagine, Shadow will want to do everything he can to be close to her. Also I hope you all enjoyed the way I introduced and made somewhat intamite relationship between Fuu and Shadow. On another note it pairs NaruFuu because that's who Shadow is based on. At least to a certain degree.

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But you already knew that

"Hokage!" Shadow banged on the door without mercy.

"Naru- Shadow, what do you want?!" A reply came from inside

"Have some important matters to discuss with you" Shadow said slightly annoyed at his surragote grandfather's attitude.

Mumbling was heard on the other side of the door, something about kids these days. "Alright come in but make it brief, I'm having it out with my mortal enemy!"

"Mortal enemy?" Fuu said quietly.

"Paperwork." Shadow replied walking in after ushering Fuu inside and closing the door behind him.

"Alright Shado- oh Fuu what do I owe this pleasure?" The Hokage asked now pleased to see her.

"No no Hokage-sama the pleasure is all mine." Fuu said slightly embarrassed

Shadow smiled at this and came to face his 'grandfather'. "Alright well I wanted to talk to you about 3 things."

"Sure"

"Firstly, WHY DID YOU NEVER FUCKING THERE WAS A SECOND JINCHUURIKI IN THE VILLAGE!" The Hokage was slightly taken aback at his tone but he realized Shadows tone was fair. "Secondly, I'm telling you not requesting, that Fuu is going to live with me. She isn't as fortunate as I and I wish to share my home with her." The third smiled at this. Well he's certainly grown. He definitely feels close to her if he's demanding she stay with him. "Third and finally, grandfather I beg you, please let Fuu be on my team. I think she can replace Sakura. The 'book smarts' Sakura would have provided can be provided by Sasuke and Fuu's power of stealth and her ability to understand people far outweigh anything Sakura can contribute to the team."

"Hm, well said. I'll address them in order. I never told you because I thought you'd bring her into danger because the villagers hate you but now do not mess with you. As for the housing arrangement I really can't say anything because you are just stating even though I don't like it I have only one objection, you are not allowed to only eat ramen at the house now. No ifs, ands, or buts, however the team thing. I would immediately say 'no the team cannot be changed' however you provided enough evidence as to Haruno Sakura being replaced. As thus I will change it so you will have her on your team. I understand you want to protect her."

Shadow smiled, blushed, and closed his eyes for a brief second then he became quite serious. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Yes thank you Hokage-sama. For everything." Fuu blushed almost a bright red. Living with Shadow?! EEEEEEEE she let out a giddy scream in her head. The thought just made her happy. I'm so glad Hokage-sama suggested the hot springs after my self-training. She realized she had her hands to her mouth from when she screamed in her head and realized she was blushing, she blushed more and put her hands down. Shadow was smiling at her good naturedly holding out his hand waiting for her to take his hand.

She took his hand and they walked out of the building together towards home.

~The Third Hokage~

He sighed; his job had gotten a hell of a lot harder. He Saritobi Hiruzen had just promised that the two most powerful beings in the village could live together. He meant well and would do everything he could to protect those two. Poof, suddenly Hatake Kakashi showed up in his room.

"How can I help you Kakashi?"

"I just saw Shadow go home with some girl. I didn't intervene but I figured you needed to know."

"I know, I just saw them, the girl is Fuu, and she is going to be replacing Haruno Sakura."

"Sasuke will be depressed. Oh well honestly she wouldn't have contributed much."

"Shadow said the same."

"Well he's right, what about this Fuu girl. What's so special about her?"

"She's his fellow Jinchuuriki of the village hidden in the leaves."

"That's her?! Okay well I suppose you picked the right Jonin to handle two Jinchuuriki."

"Yes and I trust you to train them well especially in the next four months before Sasuke graduates."

"Do you think she'll pass my exam?"

"Did Shadow?" Saritobi said with a smile, Kakashi nodded. "Exactly, she'll be fine."

"Well you'll train them tomorrow, same place Shadow is expected there anyways."

~Shadow~

He was so happy he didn't know how to describe it. He felt like he'd just gone from the bottom to the top. He had a beautiful girl who liked him. She paid head to his words thought of him as more than a punching bag. She might even like him. She was like him so she understood the pain. She made the pain fade away. She made him happy, maybe even more than happy. That's not all she was going to LIVE with him! He didn't think this day could get any better.

"Come on let's go!" Shadow said with unusual enthusiasm. With that he started dragging Fuu along as a speedy pace.

"AHHH! If you're going to drag me at least warn me!" Fuu says pouting.

Shadow stopped dead in his track and Fuu hits him and falls backwards only to fall into his arms. (A/N: Speed demon ftw.) Fuu blushed.

"That was on purpose wasn't it!" She said shouting at the black haired kid.

"No it wasn't but you like being carried all the same." Shadow said with a mild smile plastered on his face.

"Shu-shut up baka." She whispers.

"Nope, now let's go to the house." Shadow says without putting her down much to her bewilderment.

~Fuu~

_How can we go if he's still holding me…wait no he wouldn't._ Ah but he would with that Shadow sped away at well blinding speeds to the untrained eye and before he knew it he was home. He grinned and put Fuu down. Her jaw physically dropped at the site of this. _She hadn't had a house before this but she'd seen houses around. They were nowhere near this size._

"What the fuck is thi-" she said flabbergasted.

"This. Is my house madam and your new home." He smiled at her waiting to see her reaction.

"You lucky son of a bitch." (A/N: forget those shitty small houses it's not mansion size but its close. You'll find out why eventually)

He chuckles.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that now you're living with m-" he was abruptly cut off by a swift yet random attack on his lips. He blushed. As she pulled away.

_What the hell was she thinking. She's only just met this guy! But she's living with him now and he's promised to take care of me._ She scolded herself as he blushed.

~Shadow~

_The fuck was that?!_

**MindScape**

_**That's a kiss you stupid idiot**_. Kurama responded mildly

_alright I know but… still. _

_**Well I think she likes you, and I know you're getting the same feeling. But just hold off for a while**_ (A/N: Kurama is my excuse not to have them go out right now)

Alright well thanks

Real World

"Shadow!"

"Wah!?"

"Zoning out you big dummy open the door!"

"Al..Alright" he says shaking his head. Damn he was in over his head.

He walked up to the door and opened it holding the door open for her and following her inside. He closed and locked the door behind him and got attacked again. He smiled as Fuu threw herself at him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

He grinned and couldn't reply happiness showing in her eyes. He was glad she was happy.

"Not a problem." He managed to get out.

She walked away towards the kitchen to get aquantied with the structure of the house. He sighed, there were 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms excluding the master bathroom which connected to his room. He also had 2 kitchens (1 for each floor), 2 libraries. God he had more than anything he'd ever need. He thought about that as Fuu started to walk away. He took a good look at her figure. Wow she was really beautiful. Her figure consists of a well curved body coming in near the end of her rib cage and expanding shortly after before her hips. Her legs were toned the muscles were well defined. Her arms were slender yet they looked like they held a lot of power to them. Her face was smooth and her smile was gorgeous, white teeth shining. Then there's her hair, it's mint green, either than or a seafoam green, her eyes were orange, right down to the center. Wait how do I know their orange? He realized she'd come back and was watching him check her out. He blushed immidately but she wasn't angry.

"Whats on your mind smartypants." Fuu said with an ever knowing smirk.

"Oh nothing. Just how lucky I am." 

"Lucky? How so, I should be the one saying that." She said walking closer to him. 

"Alright well, I can show you to one of the guest bedr-" he started to say formally 

"No I want to stay in your bedroom with you." She said leaving no room for argument. 

"Oh…alright." He blushed and took her upstairs.

-

A/N: Okay so what do you guys think will happen? Happy Thanksgiving to you Americans. Otherwise happy Thursday to the rest of the world. I would to tell you that nothing will happen. Their twelve remember, though their traits are more of 15-16 year olds (blame my psyche for that) but it's not on their minds. Also for Shadows characters physical appearance I'm pretty sure he looks pretty much like Naruto, with jet black hair and about the length of Minato's. Also I'd like to thank my bro. and beta reader Angel. Thanks man! Anyways chapter 5 will be up probably around Sunday… I promised myself I wouldn't write chapter 5 but I got bored in class. So yeah.


	5. Chapter 5 Hell on Earth

(A/N: Don't ask why the hell I'm using RW movies….I don't know)  
Chapter 5: Hell on earth

~Shadow~

Ugnnnn He woke up feeling unusually sore. Usually he wasn't this sore, Kurama made sure of that. Well he'd be okay. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms. _Wah! Whose that and what the fuck am I doing in bed wit-_ his mind cleared of morning fogginess. _Oh that's right Fuu insisted upon sleeping in my bed with me… can't complain too much. _He realized he had morning wood, he blushed and the thought of Fuu waking up to that. He rolled away from her lightly and tried to recall what had happened the end of the day yesterday. It had all gone so fast. He stood up as quietly as he could to go make his new living mate and himself some breakfast.

**-Flash Back-**

"No I'm staying in your bedroom with you." Fuu said.

"Oh…. Alright." He replied confused by her statement but decided it was better not to argue.

After that she went off to take a shower, he went to the kitchen to make dinner. Spaghetti, he hoped she enjoyed this meal. He suddenly felt a creeping sensation and was about to turn off the stove when something or rather someone hugged him from behind. He smiled and calmed down. This was Fuu behind me he kept cooking until it was done. He turned off the stove and poked her arms still around him.

"Am I allowed to move to give us dinner?" Shadow said turning around laughing slightly to see a grinning Fuu.

"Of course now come Shadow to the couch!" Fuu exclaimed happily rushing toward his couch as he brought both plates of food in.

"Well I suppose you want to watch a movie then? Pick one" Shadow said not even thinking twice.  
Fuu chose a classic, Batman Begins He smiled as she popped it in. As they finished eating and put their food aside he notices Fuu getting sleepy. They decided after begins that they'd finish the trilogy for no reason. Quickly Fuu fell asleep on Shadows chest. Once "the dark knight rises" was over he looked at her sleeping figure. Gods she was beautiful. He picked her up slowly and carefully so as not to wake her. He carried her to his room and laid her down. He quickly followed suit after brushing his teeth. He hugged her lightly and fell asleep that way.

**-End Flash Back-** (A/N: Long ik sorry)

When he walked downstairs to the kitchen he turned the stove on to start making eggs.

"Well today's going to be a good day. Still yesterday was pretty fucking awesome!" He said to himself in monotone. Unknown to him someone was hiding in the shadows around the corner. He put some eggs in water and put some eggs to be scrambled. He started scrambling them when he got jumped on by a foe. Quickly he let go of his the pan and grabbed the wrist of the person. _Hm their small so that might explain why I couldn't detect them. _He threw his opponent to the floor and brought one of his special kunai's to their neck.

"Any last wor- FUU!"

"OW?!"

He immediately put his kunai away picking her up bridal style. She started blushing and picked her fist up to punch him but he just put her down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." She said pouting

"I'm sorry forgive me. I'm just not used to having anyone else around nor anyone jump on my back."

"It's okay I forgive you…for now"

He cringed at that 'for now' part he didn't like the sound of that statement.

"What got you up so early? I was going to bring you food in bed."

"Your cooking that's what." _And his comment about how awesome yesterday was but he doesn't have to know that._

"Alright well let's eat okay?"

"Okay."

With that they ate Shadow finishing first he took a shower quickly and came back to see Fuu doing the dishes. He smiled snuck up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"Sneaking up on me are we handso- Shadow." She said stuttering

"What was that?" He said smiling he knew exactly what she'd said

"I said sneaking up on me are we Shadow?" She repeated herself

"Nope that's not what you said. You said 'handsome'"

"Did not!"

"Well either way go take a shower and get dressed there's a spare set of clothes you can borrow of mine for today. I'm getting you some after training okay." He said matter of factly

"one, fine two, well….fine three, no you will not go clothes shopping for or with me!"

"Yeah I will I'm paying for it missy."

"Oh alright!" She said admitting defeat.

"Alright well hop too"

With that he let her go take a shower and get changed when she came down he looked her over but in his head something was going down. _HOLY SHIT SHE LOOKS GOOD!_

"Well how do I look in YOUR clothing" she said mischievously

"Flirting answer? Sexy as hell, my answer: you like good in that now can we go?!" He said opening and holding the door for her.

"Yeah yeah lead the way smarty pants" She says going out and waiting for him.

They arrived before Kakashi. Or so they thought.

~Kakashi~

_Hn, so she's wearing some of his clothes. She also has a red container on her back. Maybe containing bugs; that would make sense because she's the host of Chomei. Still I can't underestimate her as for him. He's out of my hands for the day. So, let's go meet them._ With that Kakashi jumped from his hiding spot onto something where it would announce his presence.

~Shadow~

"Oh hai there love bir-" Kakashi started.

"Firstly shut up we aren't. Secondly let's get this shit out of the way. So you fighting both of us today?"

"Afraid not, Jiraiya of the Sannin wants to train you personally Shadow."

"Alright well….Fuu you going to be okay?" He asked with sudden fierce protection over his new friend

"Yeah I'll be okay don't worry!" she says waving a hand and smiling.

"Alright well where the pervert is. I owe him two things."

"I hope one of them is a thank you" Kakashi said pointing in Jiraiya's direction.

"It is" Shadow replied and sped to the now located nin.

~Jiraiya~

He was making notes for his future books on the things he saw yesterday. _Damn it was only yesterday._ He felt an unusual amount of power coming towards him at insane speeds. At least for a genin he figured it was Shadow. He let the boy hit him in the gut and he flew backwards breaking down a tree and making him hit the one behind it. It shook on impact. _Hm that didn't come from power only speed and momentum alone. Still not bad _

~Shadow~

The pervert had just taken a punch right to the gut unexpectedly he smiled. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. But to Shadow's surprise Jiraiya got up and shook it off.

"You're pretty fast. But you could use some work lets finish this in a taijutsu battle."

"Alright let's go!" Shadow said running towards Jiraiya. In a split second Jiraiya was behind and above him and pushed him foot into shadow spine and pushed him into the ground. He let Shadow get up and they began again this time Shadow attacked at his max speed and Jiraiya still countered it by jumping aside and punching Shadow in the face.

"Go for where I will be going not where I am."

"…." Was all Shadow said before activating his initial Sharigan.  
He quickly followed Jiraiya's movements and landed a few quick hits. But then was unable to follow Jiraiya's sage kumite and was quickly over powered and pushed into the ground.

"Fuck…" Shadow said sounding completely beaten down.

"Well I gotta hand it to you. Not bad but you need a lot of improvement."

"Shut up, easy for you to say you're a legendary Sannin."

"Chill out here have this." Jiraiya give him some chocolate to munch on. "Come on lets go back to the main clearing.

"Alright" Shadow gets up with some difficulty and eats the chocolate while they return to the main clearing when they arrive. Fuu is surprisingly holding her own against Kakashi with his Sharigan.

"KAKASHI I THOUGHT I SAID NO SHARIGAN!" Shadow shouts angrily.

"You didn't though." Kakashi said mildly not even interrupting his battle flow.

"well fuck"

"She holds up well, we're just about done though." Kakashi suddenly changed his pattern and swipes Fuu's legs from under her. _God I'm glad I made her wear pants. _Kakashi quickly put his knee on her stomach and a kunai to her throat. "looks like its ov- OW!" suddenly Kakashi fell backwards in pain.

"Bastard it's not over while your balls are pretty much wide open." She replied with a scowl. "Looks like I win."

"fuck….. owwww…. I oww guess so." Kakashi said in immense pain.

"Well once my colleague here has recovered we'll share our idea's on skills you have and can improve on and things you're lacking in.

A/N: HERE HAVE A CLIFFHANGER YOU GUYS :D yeah well… the balls kicking just came to me because I was reading a story about Naruto and Tayuya and she did that. So just kind of rang a bell.


	6. Chapter 6: The assessment & realization

Reviews:  
**Ian:** Yeah you're point makes sense but remember what you know isn't common knowledge. Also if they had a lot of enemies wouldn't it make sense if they were mostly outside the village?

**Z:** Well that's kind of water under the bridge. I did originally intend to put that fight in (Fuu and Kakashi) but that just….eh it was literally just kick block kick punch block blah blah. You'll see with this chapter how it fits in.  
**Eddie:** Well since you liked it. Thanks and here have a cookie…or something.

Chapter: 6, The assessment and Sasuke.

A/N: So, basically this one is the first one I have nothing to go on. Normally I write the starting point and then just use that bit (even though I write an entire chapter.) I kind of didn't have worthless classes this week. I was also busy being a complete Poké Nerd, and then there's the issue of thanksgiving. Anyways, yeah Sasuke will be reintroduced this chapter. I hope this goes well….*shivers* fuck.

~Shadow~

"How long till he recovers?" Shadow asked smirking but also taking note not to provoke Fuu to that point.

"Eh probably 10 minutes or so" Jiraiya replied clearly making a mental note not to fuck with this girl.

"I'm okay." Kakashi said "oww" he whined quietly. "Now hold on let me give my assessment of Shadow first since he doesn't know what I thought of him."

"Tch alright" Jiraiya said pretending to pout.

"Well okay Shadow; solid speed, power slightly lacking, fighting style's down, no jutsu, chakra control is insanely over developed, finally I read your profile from Hokage-sama and its known to him that you have Sharigan but didn't use it why?" Kakashi said running down a list of traits. "Oh and you're stamina's half decent."

"I saw him use his Sharigan, they're well developed well beyond what the average genin excluding maybe the late Itachi Uchiha would have had." Jiraiya stated shortly.

"Well okay but why" Kakashi returned his gaze to Shadow

"Well I didn't think about it, I didn't think I really needed it." Shadow said shrugging. He turned to see Fuu giving him a hard stare.

"AND WHEN EXACTLY WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?!" She said yelling at him.  
"Uh…when we fought? I mean I figured we'd end up sparing soon right?"

"YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" She said looking absolutely flustered

"Sorry" Shadow said before looking down ashamed. He never meant to lie to her.

"It's okay" She walked over to him and hugged him lightly. "No need to feel bad."

"You love birds done? I'm going to give m-" Was all Jiraiya could say before being forced to jump aside one of Fuu's punches and landed into a kick from Shadow, Sharigan now enabled. "Ow….Anyways as I  
was saying. Shadow your skills of the Sharigan are mediocre at best. Your speed is astounding given your age. Your taijutsu style is definitely well developed. As for your power….Your power needs some SERIOUS improvement. Kakashi the only reason he has any power is because of the momentum from his speed." At this Kakashi nodded his head understanding. "Final two things, your control over chakra is good, superb even at least for a genin. As for your lack of jutsu, while that's mildly disturbing it can be amended."

Shadow stood there jaw dropped Jiraiya had gotten all that from about 10 minutes of fighting? Jeez, "alright well….." He attempted to close his mouth and manage to do so after a good 3 minutes.

"Moving on to Fuu." Kakashi said lightly. She blushed she hoped she hadn't done too badly. "Unlike Shadow the power is there, your agility and flexibility will definitely help your battle. However your style isn't really developed, it's more of just like a flurry of attacks. We can develop one as we go along. Otherwise your chakra control could use some work. You either don't know or didn't use any jutsu. Otherwise you did just fine. Your speed isn't perfect but you definitely are not slow."

"Well…I'm glad" Fuu said smiling.

"Congrats Fuu!" Shadow said hugging her tightly

"Thanks!"

"AHEM!" Jiraiya said with a commanding tone.

"Moving on. We want you two to spar. Now." Kakashi said evenly.

Fuu looked scared and Shadow face palmed.

"Take it easy on her Shadow" Jiraiya said,

"Maybe I will maybe I won't." He replied. He knew that if he said okay she wouldn't be happy but she couldn't take on his full strength and he knew that. _I was planning on taking it easy on her anyways. Though ill use my Sharigan to make it seem like I'm making it harder on her_

"Positions!" Kakashi yelled and Fuu and Shadow got the opposite sides of the field.

"BEGIN!" Jiraiya yelled.

That's when it happened something in Fuu's motion changed. She Flew towards Shadow and he side stepped and she kept fighting towards the tree's totally ignoring Shadow. _Just because I'm going easy doesn't mean I won't use genjustu_. Suddenly he saw a flash of movement she was running towards him again. _ So Chomei released her from the genjustu. Still it was rather weak so it might have happened on its own._ As the fight continued Shadow just kept dodging her brawler like punches barely having to put on any speed.

"Alright I'm ending this." Shadow said quietly causing Fuu so stop briefly and widen her eyes.

With that Shadow took a kunai and sliced the side of his pants. Weights fell to the floor causing a minor disruption. With blinding speed to Fuu and quite quick for Jiraiya and Kakashi, he practically flew behind her and punched her in the spine causing her to fall over. Then he quickly ran to the front of her and caught her before she hit the dust.

"That's a wrap." Kakashi said.

"Ugnnn" Fuu said in pain.

"You alright Fuu?" Shadow said with concern

"Yeah I'll be alright….but one hit that's embarrassing."

"Not really his power is really up there." Jiraiya said.

"Well it's more than I expected." Fuu said groaning again.

"Well guys I'm sorry I know I technically can't do this but too bad." Shadow said leaping away carrying Fuu over his shoulder. "She needs rest, we'll be back either by sundown if you want or tomorrow morning!" He shouted as he left.

"IN THE MORNING!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"kay." Came the reply.

Shadow wizzed to the house at speeds no civilian could comprehend. He had his weights in his hands he was anxious to get his girl….wait his girl? Yeah his girl home. 


	7. Chapter 7 that annoying brat of a bro

Chapter 7: The meeting  
A/N: Sorry about last chapter being garbage… pretty much did that free thought half asleep. The battle in this chapter won't be so one sided. However I apologize about not introducing Sasuke again. I figured after that battle it wouldn't really fit well…Don't worry he'll join us this time. He'll show up just before his graduation which will happen next chapter he will appear here skipping class as it's "not worth his time"

~Fu~

"Ugn" Fuu said waking several painful hours later. She opened her eyes slowly; she was surprised at the sight. Shadow was sitting there keeping guard over her while holding her hand.

"Evening sleepy head." Shadow said quietly relief covering his face.

"What's the time, and let go of my hand!" She said as she tried to pull her hand away from his but found she couldn't will herself to do so. He let go of her hand and tried to sit up but grimaced in pain as she started to sink back into bed and gently sat her upright. "Thanks Shadow."

"It's 7:37 pm, and you're welcome beautiful." He said a smirk crossing his lips.

"What did you just call me?! You better be kidding and glad I'm unable to move or I'd punch you for that." She said angrily but grimaced with the effort to make herself appear angry.

"I said 'you're welcome beautiful,' deal with it. You don't really mean that anyways."

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?!"

"Yeah well give me a minute I'll go heat up our dinner."

"NO WAY ARE YOU LEAVING ME BY MYSELF!" she shouted pounding on his back lightly.

"Alright alright," he picked her up and put her on his back and carried her downstairs and heated up some food.

**The Following Day  
**~Shadow~

"Alright Fuu lets head to the training grounds." After a painfully short sleep he was getting ready to train with Fuu again. Once they arrived at the training ground they had to wait for their sensei's to show up. They were once again doing kami knows what.

"Well let's get started then" Kakashi said startling them. "It'll be fairly basic. It's for your chakra control. Tree climbing exercises."

"Should be easy enough" Shadow said running at a tree and immediately focusing chakra on his feet. He ran up the tree with easy and stood upside down. He waited for Fuu who was having some difficulties. On her first attempt she got about half way to the branch she was supposed to get to. On the second attempt she got to the branch but couldn't stand upside down. She fell upon attempting but quickly righted herself landing on her feet. Just before her third attempt Kakashi called him over to the water.

"Okay so you're going to learn to walk on water." Kakashi said walking over the water to the middle and standing there waiting for Shadow to give it a go. Meanwhile Jiraiya was watching Fuu who had successfully done the whole exercise but was now being forced to repeat it until she could do it effortlessly. Shadow closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them and began to walk over the water. God this was easy basic chakra control. He reached Kakashi as he turned around Fuu was trying to walk over. She was having a bit more trouble. Shadow created a clone to go and give her a few tips. Once she heard his tips she easily walked over.

"So what's next?" Fuu asked excitedly.

"Well unfortunately for you. You could use a little more control. So practice water walking until you can completely walk from bank to bank without breaking max speed or sinking at all." Kakashi said. She gave him a look of agitation.

"Fine"

"what about me Kakashi?" Shadow asked skeptically.

"You'll be fighting me on water. Max speed too so be sure to keep up." Kakashi said.

"FFUUUUUUUU" he let out a pretend cry of pain and fell to his needs remaining on top of the water. With that Fuu started her training far from the two fighting Nin. Kakashi sprang toward Shadow and they engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. After many hours of this merciless training and Fuu training against Kakashi while Shadow changed to fight Jiraiya. They all retreated to the land.

Kakashi was the only one panting. Fuu looked tired, Shadow looked barely fatigued, and Jiraiya shit he didn't even look like he used any chakra.

"Dismissed!" Jiraiya said dismissing the other three ninja's. "We will reconvene here tomorrow and then the next day and so on until the graduation ceremony. Which both of you must attend mind you, also Fuu here's your headband." He tossed a shinobi headband. She caught it and put it around her arm. Shadow grabbed by the hip and picked her up bridal style.

"God I hate when you do that Shadow." She said mumbling. With that he sped away towards the house and towards the end of his day until training the next day.

2 and half months later Shadow bought a sword for both of them. They began training with them to become more versatile with weaponry. Shadow created a jutsu with it and began to practice with it every now and then, always leaving destruction in its wake. Now skip to one day before the graduation ceremony and the last day of school (A/N: HERE COMES SASUKE ^.^)

~Sasuke~

_I haven't seen much of Shadow as of late and whenever I do. He's always with that freak! I'll skip school and catch him during training maybe catch up with him a bit._ He walked towards the training ground he was rumored to be training at. He channeled chakra into his eyes; he'd need the Sharigan if he was even going to think about beating Shadow. As he approached he heard sounds of clashing kunai. He rushed quickly to see black hair and green hair go at it. _So that's how it is. SHE TRAINGS WITH MY BROTHER! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!_ He quickly figured out where the next confrontation would be and quickly prepared a punch to hit her in the face away from his brother. As he leapt to punch Shadow saw a blue blur and realized it was going to hit Fuu when she made contact with him. Quickly as he reached Fuu he jabbed her harder than he should have and forced her back 25 feet forcing Sasuke to miss. Shadow grabbed his wrist flipped Sasuke over and jumped landing on top of him.

"Don't EVER let me catch you trying to throw a punch at a lady, much less Fuu." Shadow said mildly agitated by his brat for a brother. He got up and walked over to Fuu and helped her up making sure she was okay.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU SPARING WITH HER! SHES SOME FREAK! WHY AREN'T YOU SPARING WITH ME!" Sasuke shouted.

~Shadow~  
"Because I…."

"YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE TRAINING WITH THIS STUPID BITCH! YOU'RE TOO POWERFUL FOR HER! SHE'S TAINTING YOUR BLOOD. SHE'S RUINING OUR RELATIONSHIP AS BROTHERS!"

Quicker than a bullet Sasuke saw something come directly at him and within a millisecond he was on the ground and not until about 10 seconds afterwards did he register the main in his neck.

"Sasuke." Shadow whispered. "Don't call her a freak. Again. Ever. Or I will kill you myself." With that Shadow pulled back pulling his kunai out of Sasuke's neck as he stood up Kakashi put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know what Sasuke said wasn't nice but there is no reason to kill him over it."

"There is but I won't. Yet, just don't do it again brat." With that Shadow turned away letting all his anger fade as he turned back to Fuu. "You alright?"

"I'm just fine thank you." She said with a smile.

"Alright well let's finish our match." Shadow said watching Sasuke sulk away.

Shadow took up a position opposite Fuu and she immediately ran at him he dodges her punch by tilting his head slightly then followed with a punch of his own which she dodges. They kept up this intense flurry of punches knowing that one punch could end it. Fuu decided to start adding in kicks which Shadow easily dodged. When he threw one of his punches she pushed it aside and went inside his guard for a strike to the face however in that instant Shadow had turned on his Sharigan and dodged the punch. Barely, he quickly jumped backward flipping to gain more distance. He quickly did hand signs.

"Katon: Goukayou No Jutsu!" Shadow shouted before shooting a fire ball out of his mouth. Fuu nimbly dodged it by throwing herself into the air. _Big mistake he thought smirking_. He quickly did it again without speaking the jutsu aloud shot a fire ball at the spot where Fuu was to land.

~Fuu~

She panicked he used his fire ball jutsu on her landing spot and it was not looking to be good. Without thinking about it she did hand signs.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Fuu shouted as water started spilled out of her mouth quickly burning out his fire and propelling her into the air. She aimed her to land on the water as she fell she started weaving signs for another jutsu. When she landed she weaved the final signs and shouted.

"Suiton: Suirykdan no Jutsu!"

~Shadow~

_Shit water dragon? When the hell did Kakashi teach her that, no matter._ He quickly followed onto the water dodging the dragon as he went. He started weaving signs faster than Fuu had ever seen him do before.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" He transformed water into a vortex to completely sweep Fuu away causing her to lose control of the jutsu. She quickly recovered and started weaving signs suddenly Shadow had his sword out and her eyes widened she stopped weaving signs out of awe and curiosity. That's when it happened. To her time must have felt slowed down but to him it was all natural. He'd spun his blade in a circle and put blood on the end of the blade after slicing his own finger. "Crimson. Moon." In an instant it was over.

~Fuu~  
"Crimson. Moon." Shadow murmured. Without warning before he even moved she felt dread and her organs began to cringe and bleed inside. The next second he was behind her. She quickly looked back. He was on one foot and his opposite knee.

"Shows over folks." With that she felt a huge slice go through her body. Missing her vital spots however damaging organs none the less, she immediately feel over beginning to lose control of her chakra and control over her body. She started to sink when suddenly he was there. Shadow picked her up and put her over his shoulder and went as fast as he could busting into the critical condition corp.

"TSUNADE!"

"WHAT!" the name slug princess said agitated he'd just busted into her section of the medical core without asking.

"She needs your medical attention now!"

"Alright…What happened to her?" She asked astounded at the injuries.

"I used a jutsu I regret using. I created it but haven't used it on a person so I was unsure of its effects."

"Never use it on her again okay?"

"If she lives" he said angrily hitting his own stomach.

"She'll be fine. Easy fix for me." She quickly patched Fuu up with her chakra and some stiches and then let Shadow take her home. "One last thing, that jutsu should be forbidden. One of those can cause destruction to an entire squad."

"I won't use it again" he lied. He knew he'd use it on A or S rank missions.

"Alright take her home. Bridal style mind you she's in a delicate state let her rest until tomorrow she'll be fine."

"Alright thank you." With that Shadow picked up the girl he knew he'd die to protect. He knew he liked her. But he was beginning to realize how much he wanted to protect her. He realized then and there that he loved her. He quickly sped home and placed her gently on the bed and let her sleep. He kept watch all night. Pretending to meditate, he only slept 3 hours.

A/N: More Soppy love shit yay! Also Crimson Moon is based off that jutsu that the proctor Baki fight's in the chunnin invasion arc . Something about crescent moon, this jutsu is far more powerful. It infuses chakra along with the sharpness of the blade. I do not plan on Shadow using that much only as a trump card maybe. Also Sasuke may have seemed weak but he's as strong as he was in the anime/manga right at cannon beginning. But those two have been training for four months straight day in and day out. So they are far stronger than he is. The graduation ceremony ought to be interesting huh. Well we shall see next episode. As always R&R's are always welcome! One last thing. Read the manga….MADARA OP AS FUCK! Yeah that's all have a lovely evening


	8. Chapter 8 The Team

Chapter 8: The Academic Ceremony  
A/N: Well I was kind of unmotivated to write this chapter what with getting back into minecraft; playing Pokemon X and discussing other things with my peers oh yeah and LoZ OoT again. Anyways I PRESENT CHAPTER 8! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

~Fu~  
She woke up early that morning, just before the sun rose. She quickly and quietly slipped away from bed noticing Shadow "meditating." She was sure he'd fallen asleep like that to protect her. _God he always goes so far to protect me._ She went downstairs to make breakfast hoping to surprise him with breakfast in bed. She walked down the hall the stairs and proceeded downstairs and just as she turned on the stove she heard the stamp of feet. _Well so much for bed in breakfast_. She didn't hear anything for a minute she thought he went back to bed. Her smile never leaving her face. She was truly happy here. She felt her waist being attacked by a familiar set of arms.

"Gmorning o' great meditator" She said as her 'attacker' tightened his hug around her.

"Oh you saw that hehe whoops." He blushed taking one hand away to scratch his cheek in embarrassment. He let her go and waited for her to serve breakfast. Once severed he scarfed it down and quickly went to take a shower she was surprised, when he heard a scuttle of feet signifying that he had left she went upstairs and showered when she had finished and went into their room some clothes were laid out for her with a note.

"_Dear Fuu,  
Here beautiful, I bought you some new clothes. Specifically for today and onward, I got you a few other special things. I'll let you know when I hope you'll wear them…If you don't mind. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the wear I got you. Some special kunai's of mine as well. I'll always be watching you today and forever don't worry._ At this point she blushed. _Well I'll be waiting for you beautiful I hope you like my outfit. Got it just too please you.  
With much love,  
Shadow  
_  
With that she put the note aside smiling she looked at the clothes he'd picked out for her. He knew her well. A white top small and A bra. Shorts and a fishnet bottom for under the shorts. She enjoyed it and he left tape and a kunai pouch for her. She quickly geared up and walked downstairs. Her eyes opened as she saw what he was wearing. He was wearing something he thought he looked extremely handsome in. He was wearing a tux. No ninja gear on him at least that she could see.

~Shadow~

He was extremely uncomfortable. Granted he had his regular clothes underneath and he had all his ninja tools on him. He was determined not to let ANYONE ruin this day for her. They walked out hand and hand.

"Know what?" He said casually.

"What?" She asked curious.

He didn't speak until they reached the academy. "You'll find out how much I care about you today."

"Oh really?" She said smirking "what's to say I don't already know that you…." She stopped herself _love me_ she thought to herself.

"Hm? Well you'll find out. Now let's go" He took her hand and walked into the classroom immediately everyone gasped. For three obvious reasons: firstly that the 'freak' was here. Secondly that Shadow was here and thirdly that Shadow brought that freak. Immediately girls flocked to him trying to push her away from her. He quickly grabbed her around pushed his way through the crowd making sure they didn't even touch her.

"ALRIGHT SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka said. Everyone sat down as they took places Shadow and Fuu in the back away from everyone. He was holding her. Glaring at everyone who stared.

"Team Seven: Shadow, Fuu-

"BUT SHE CAN'T BE ON HIS TEAM HE'S TOO GOOD FOR HER!"

"And Sasuke."

"THAT'S OUTRAGOUS SHE GETS THE MOST POWERFUL GENNIN AND DIDN'T EVEN DO THE ACADEMY!" Ino and Sakura shout.

"Shadow let's go" Fuu said quietly.

"No give me a minute beautiful." He says quietly until beautiful and he says that loud enough for everyone to hear.

"EH HER? BEAUTIFUL?!" Ino shouts.

"Yeah she is beautiful. Deal with it." Shadow says coldly then he turns too Fuu and kisses her in front of everyone. They immediately try to rush her away from his lips. He just steps back slightly separating them and pulling a kunai out. "Anyone who has a problem with my thinking Fuu is beautiful, gorgeous even. Fight me after school I'll be waiting there for 30 minutes with my beautiful princess here."  
~Fuu~

_His princess, who would that be? Surely not her?_ Though all the same she knew he meant her. While they waited all the girls assembled and the guys watched from afar knowing this wouldn't end well.

He changed out of his tux and into his battle clothes and waited outside for the others to show which they most undoubtly would.

"We don't wanna fight you Shadow you're perfect. She's too good for you come with me." Ino says seductively. _Shadow please don't give in. _She looked into his eyes and saw he was un phased.

~Shadow~

"No, back off or I'll beat your ass' into the ground this is my girl my life my joy my everything back off I'm warning you now." The guys could tell he was serious so they stepped in to fight.

"If you're fighting them you'll fight us all at once." Kiba said confidently

"Fine by me. Fuu I'm going to cause some heavy damage I want you to stand back promise not to get involved."

"I promise" she said without hesitation. With that she stepped back jumping back the girls running towards her but shadow was fully ready now.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 10 clones of Shadow appeared and blocked the girls. The guys started to run to fight the clones which easily dispelled.

"Fuck you Shadow." Kiba shouted and started to spin (A/N: Not a full fang but partially) Before he could get a full rotation going he fell over as if he was dizzy then fell over blood coming out of his mouth.

"Get away from my girlfriend you little shit!" He said as Choji tried to run at Fuu with a punch. He quickly threw a kunai. It hit Choji in the back of the head and he fell over.

"Your _girlfriend_," Ino spat. "What's so good about her that I don't have!"

**-Flash back-**

After Shadow had changed he had come out to find Fuu being harassed again. He quickly bashed the males for being stupid idiots.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just embarrassed."

"Why?"

"You called me your princess and basically pledged undying loyalty to me"

"Why wouldn't I. You've lived with me in the same house the same room the same bed for the past 6 months."

"I suppose but we're only 13 (A/N: They had a birthday respectively about 2 weeks apart from each other half way through the training months)

"Yeah well my nindo has been to protect you and I'm doing that with or without your consent."

"You have my consent."

"Well in that case I pose to you a question."

"Huh?" She said blushing. She had a feeling she knew what question he was going to ask her. But before he even asked her he kissed her again. She kissed him back not ashamed of kissing this boy.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes. I will."

"Okay let's go wait princess."

"Alright."

**-End Flashback-**

"Yeah my girlfriend got a problem with that?" With that he punches her in the stomach and kicked her back only to have Sasuke catch her. "As for what's better about her everything. For starters she isn't an immature fan girling worthless BRAT!"

"Shadow ENOUGH. If you're going to fight them at least fight me one on one and let that FREAK fight the class."

Shadow's eye twitched…he just called her a freak. "I don't care if you're my brother, my surrogate brother my leaf comrade my squad comrade. No one insults Fuu like that"

"SHE'S A FREAKKK!" the entire class shrieks at her (excluding Shikamaru)

"Fuu I'm sorry I have to do this."

"I understand" she said sorrowfully that the kids were about to experience some severe pain.

"Blue Blade" he said and slashed with his sword which he unsheathed a moment before. Sasuke blocked it but it broke his kunai all the others excluding Shikamaru got huge cuts in their guts. "Shikamaru run to the medical core and get Tsunade's this was a weak attack but it gravely injured them."

"Roger." With that he sped off.

"Now Sasuke you punk. You owe my girlfriend an apology.

"I'm sorry Fuu."

"Better be she said reproachfully.

"Now let us go meet our sensei." Shadow said rolling his eyes at Fuu. _Reintroduction for us but I digress. _

A/N: Well I wanted to wait till the wave arc for them to start dating but the wave arc is in two chapters and it was fitting here. Honestly I hate the way they treated Sasuke like a god in the anime and he kind of ignored it. So I made Shadow resent it and detest it when they insulted Fuu. Sasuke has a lot to learn. He won't catch up for a long time. If ever really. Also the next chapter will be the survival exercise Sasuke is basically doing it alone considering both Shadow and Fuu have passed it individually but will pretend to have to take it too keep Sasuke from feeling like a fool. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy R&R's are always welcome! –Signing out


	9. Chapter 9: The assessment

Chapter 9: The meeting

A/N: Nothing special just a bunch of training exercises.

~Shadow~

The three shinobi walked over to the spot where they were supposed to meet their sensei: Kakashi. When they arrive at the designated spot (Battle ground 7) and he is of course, not there. Inwardly groaning he, Fu, and Sasuke waited for their teacher to show up; _why is Kakashi always so goddamn late! _About an hour and a half later Kakashi showed up. Though none of the three (A/N: Kakashi, Fuu and Shadow) showed no signs of their previous encounters.

"So you're my new students."

"You're that man who was watching these two spar the other day." Sasuke stated

"Oh, yes I was. Still they aren't known to me just thought I'd check out a training session." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand as if it was the last thing on his mind. "Now introduce yourselves to me. You should state. Name, Clan, Things you like, Things you dislike, Subjects that interest you, and your life goal. Start with the routy brat."

"Routy? You son of a-"

"Drop it Sasuke." Shadow said mildly.

"Well well looks like I have a calm one amongst my team."

"Sasuke sit down brat Shadow said to." Fuu said pulling him making him blush. Shadow took note of this.

"Bu- oh fine!" He sat down and pouted. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything….Though I do like someone" He bit his lip angrily. "I dislike Uchiha Itachi, I dislike a lot of things. Nothing interest's me but getting stronger and beating a certain man... (A/N: Not Itachi) My goal is to becoming the world's strongest shinobi. (A/N: Hokage is too generic)

"Next you, the girl."

"I'm Fuu; I like Shadow, my boyfriend. I like being around him and training. I dislike this brat here." Pointing at Sasuke. "My interests are getting stronger and marrying said boyfriend. My ultimate goal is to be the first and only wife of the 7th Hokage."

"Interesting Fuu, Now you we all know you. The prodigy: Shadow"

"Prodigy? Since when!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke chill out before I beat you down here and now. Showing you why I'm called a prodigy."

"Fine….Asshole."

"Tch, anyways. I am as you said the aptly named prodigy: Shadow. I have no clan. I dislike a lot of things. There's not anything in particular I do like. There are things. Or people I love and am willing to die to protect. Fuu Interests me I will protect her. My goal is to become the 7th Hokage."

"Well that was simple. Now, we have a mission we have to complete by tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to get started now."

"Alright what is it then tell us so we can start." Sasuke said impatient and ready to prove himself.

"Calm down. The mission is, you have to take these 2 bells from me. I'll give you 5 minutes to hide before it'll begin."

~Kakashi~

_I can't play around lightly. I know Sasuke has his Sharigan activated so it's going to be a mild challenge: Shadow and Fuu on the other hand. They work well together and they're quite adept at more than one affinity at this point. Shit, oh well._ "Well get moving." With that they all disappeared.

~Shadow~

He moved underground after disappearing from Kakashi's sights Fuu quickly followed him and went underground as well Sasuke just hid in the tree's an easy target for Kakashi… Shadow never saw the battle but he heard Sasuke scream in pain a short while after. Fuu tapped him as she went by to move into position. They felt Kakashi move away from the place where Sasuke fell… What a weakling Shadow thought. Kakashi's chakra filtered into the ground he was about to jump. Now was his chance. Shadow quickly shot to hit spot and grabbed Kakashi's leg just as Kakashi foot left the ground.

"Gotcha" Shadow smiled.

"HUH?!"

Shadow pulled Kakashi into the ground with ease and at the utmost leisure grabbing the bells in the process. As Shadow came to the surface he saw how much damage Kakashi had done to Sasuke. Almost none, had pinned him to a tree with 4 kunai and the placed him under a genjustu. He walked over and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "KAI!" Sasuke started to struggle and shake his head to regain his bearings.

"Where's Kakashi?"  
"Over there" Shadow indicated over his shoulder moving slightly so Sasuke could see Kakashi sitting there dumbfounded.

"What the fuck you guys took him down without any troub- wait where's Fuu?"

"we're not stupid Kakashi. You can easily get out, so try."

~Kakashi~

"We're not stupid Kakashi. You can easily get out, so try" Shadow said before hearing a sigh from Kakashi. _He's read my entire plan straight through. Damn!_

"Alright, fine." Kakashi started to pull himself out of the ground, when Shadow got a glint in his eye. _He can't expect me to fight him while I'm getting out of the ground. Tch I should have been more caref-_ His thought was interrupted as he was pulled completely underground and left with nothing but a hole to see the sun.

"See ya sensei." Fuu said with a wink before she poofed away. Probably to Shadow's side. _God what did he get himself into. _He slowly brought himself to the surface to see the three of them finishing their lunches. Well more specifically Sasuke. Shadow hadn't touched his and Fuu had finished hers.

"Well it's over you got the bells. So at least two of you pass."

"We completely destroyed you Kakashi the three of us should be fine together supposes this one." Shadow points back to a glaring Sasuke. "Gets some training first. However, I and Fuu have some unfinished business with you. Also I think Sasuke has earned the right to see you at full strength."

"Full strength but even you haven't?"

"No I haven't but we together are more than a match for you."

"Fine, but let's eat first." Kakashi said walking over as Shadow tossed him a lunch and then tore open his own and began devouring it. _Kid doesn't know how to admit he's hungry does he._ Kakashi finished eating 5 minutes after the others had completely finished. He dusted himself off and got into a fighting stance. "Fine let's go."

Shadow merely looked at Fuu before they both nodded their heads. Both didn't move except for Shadow activating his full powered Sharigan (A/N: The fully matured not MS or EMS.) "Let us meet eye for eye Kakashi."

"Fine." He'd been training with his Sharigan lately to increase the uses and time he could use it. Shadow fell into a defensive stance as Kakashi revealed his Sharigan. Fuu flipped through two sets of hand signs. The first set he didn't recognize. The water by the lake flew to her and attached to her arms in blue blade. The second one he did recognize, water wall. She spit out a large amount of water and filled the training ground. It was starting to get late. They had all passed but they still had 3 hours left to report. The other teams would be showing up shortly. _I need to finish this up quickly._ Kakashi started weaving his own signs but Shadow quickly engaged him before he could finish the jutsu. _ Damn. I really don't like using it without hand signs it makes the chakra usage far greater. _He concentrated chakra to his palm as he kept dodging or blocking with his other hand using a kunai.

~Shadow~

_I don't like the look of this. Fucking hell his lightning style, he's able to amass chakra while moving. It's no wonder he became a Jonin so young. _Shadow kept him occupied while Fuu just watched looking for the perfect opportunity. Shadow looked in her direction giving her the O.K. the taijutsu battle was going nowhere with both Sharigan users using said dojutsu.

~Fuu~

She watched with amusement as Shadow engaged Kakashi head on. _Oh boy is Kakashi-Sensei in for some serious problems. Shadow was holding back. _She felt Shadow's attention flicker to her for a split second and she caught that it was her cue. She weaved signs for great vortex jutsu. She knew that they both had to get off the water As soon as he formed physical chakra. She didn't understand why just that it would be potentially dangerous. Kakashi quickly dodges as the vortex hit a tree behind where Kakashi had been. _That's to be expected. But can he handle this. _She started weaving more signs but quickly stopped and jumped as the chakra Shadow had warned her about appeared on Kakashi's hand.

~Shadow~

_FUCK he'd gotten to release this jutsu. In almost no time no less. _He looked around as he disengaged Kakashi and saw Sasuke in a tree at the far end of the clearing and Fuu and jumped onto the wood stumps.

"That won't save you from that. Shadow will still get hit." Kakashi said heading for the water.

"Oh really I wouldn't be so cocky Kakashi-Sensei, Shadow will be just fine." Fuu said hoping it was true.

"I'll be fine." Shadow said focusing a large amount of chakra. _I either have to rely on chakra in my feet on EMS. Which I don't like relying on it makes me more of a target in battle._ _Fuck it I'm going to use the ground because he's headed for me at the same time as the water. _The chakra went to his feet and Shadow landed not a moment too soon. As soon as he leapt away Kakashi hit the water and caused a huge electrical shock. Shadow landed on the stub next to Fuu. "You okay?"

"Just fine." Came her reply. " I was more worried about you."

"I'll be okay. But now I'm done playing around. I'm going all. out."

"Shadow you can't."

"I'm going to. It's necessary in a taijutsu battle." Shadow sat down and took off his training weights yet again and this time. He slipped weights off his arms that were on his upper arms hidden by his shirt. He tossed them sideways. He also channeled chakra into his eyes. "I'm done playing around Kakashi. Time to show you what speed really is." With that He jumped down at what seemed slower than before as Kakashi just sat there and watched him.

"Where's this speed you're bragging abou-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Shadow had punched the side of his face already moving.

"There now, not even your Sharigan can allow you to keep up with my movements." The other Sharigan user stated still running like the wind. He wasn't even focusing chakra into his feet anymore. Still this was relatively tiring. He quickly threw a couple punches which Kakashi tried to block but only managed to block two of them because the other were feints which quickly resulted in Kakashi getting smashed in the spine by and elbow or his knees knocked from under him.

~Kakashi~  
_Hm this kid is fast. I can't follow him but my battle prowess will show my true strength._ He started blocking every one of Shadows punches even going as far as to dodge the feint movement. He weaved hand signs for Raikiri (A/N: The stronger version of Chidori) . He wasn't going to aim for the kid's heart but he needed to be slowed down. He was quickly enveloped in water as he landed from one of his dodges. The electrical power of the Raikiri infused with the water which he identified to be Water dragon jutsu. He electrocuted himself even though very mildly due to his affinity being lightning. He was almost out of chakra.

"Suirō no Jutsu." He flipped his head to see Fuu catch him in a water prison.. _Shit _he let himself subdued.

~Shadow~

"I expected more from you Kakashi." Shadow said walking up to the imprisoned Kakashi. "S'alright Fuu you can let him out." As soon as he issued the order the prison dropped and Kakashi dropped onto the damp ground. He started gasping and coughing for air.

"Well. Then I'm sorry I'm a disappointment but you have to remember. You were taught by both me and Jiraiya my skills lack when my own strategies have been passed along. Not to mention both of you are Jinchuuriki and have large chakra reserves to begin with. Also if you're able to beat even a clone of Jiraiya then you're definitely well on your way to being powerful nin. Alright let's go home. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SASUKE!" He yelled over his shoulder as Shadow collected and put his weights back on.

"Fuu didn't take her weights off. You're going to ned to train as well Kakashi."

"Yeah I know…" They walked as far as the Kage tower and said their good byes.

"Ya know, he isn't bad but taking us on is far beyond him for a while." Fuu said happily.

Shadow looked at her surprised. She wasn't usually cocky but he supposed she could gloat now and then. It was then he realized he never deactivated his Sharigan, quickly doing so he walked home with Fuu. Getting few insults as they went along, they were however ignored. Once they reached home they took off their sandals and shadow brought their weights upstairs. When he returned he smelled something good.

"Mmm what smells so good?"

"I'm not making anything yet so I don't know what you're smelling." He blushed slightly at that realizing then he smelled her perfume.

"Well what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, nothing special."

"Well if you haven't started yet then I'd like to take you out to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand."

"Alright if you insist." She smiled she knew it was one of his favorite places to eat and she had become quite fond of it herself.

"I do" he grabbed them both coats and ushered her out the door. Little did they know that they'd end up finding five of the most random eating companions.

A/N: One of those eating companions is for my beta reader, Angel. Yes HE'S FINALLY SHOWING UP! Anyways other than that it's just going to be a few of the genin. Lee maybe or Neji or both, anyways R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I uh…didn't really have anything to do so I wrote it. Also again the battle between Kakashi and the two Jinchuuriki feels really unbalanced. Too me especially, but he still thinks of them as comrades so he's holding back. But you have to take into account the amount of Gai type training they put themselves through. I may do a little segment on it later. In Chapter 10 I might have a small sparring match at the end of a few more month of training. That would show how even they are in strength (Fuu and Shadow) and then either by the end of 10 or early 11 they will start the Wave Arc. Finally right? I didn't want to make it too many before the arc but it just felt too rushed to put any time before then. Lastly, in my manuscript (yes I write some of it out) I have them starting the Wave arc but it didn't fit quite so well here. I want to put a bit of romance into every chapter or at least showing that they care about each other. Mostly due to that being the main use that will be done during missions. Also shout out to Z for keeping my life chill. Thanks man.


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner

Anon: Well firstly I wish you had an account so I could give you direct feedback. However, his character is based off Naruto. He is not Naruto himself. However his name change will be revealed in good time. For now there hasn't been any need to though I do understand your annoyance and/or curiosity.

A/N: Well sorry I left you guys hanging for a week or so. Hope Christmas was eventful. And well happy New Year! Also yesterday was kind of emotional for me. Otherwise I probably would have updated then. Back to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

~Fu~

As the couple ran towards the ramen shop then bumped into an unlikely person. Shadows grin that he had on his face from a joke Fuu had said immediately evaporated and he quickly took up a defensive stance. They had run into a boy walking away from the ramen shop deep in thought.

"Are you Shadow: the prodigy?"

"Whose asking."

"From one prodigy to the next, its best you answer my question before I get angry." The boy stated smiling a wicked smile.

"Wait. You aren't, you can't be!" Shadow said his eyes darkening.

"Yeah I am. I'm picking a fight with you so let's go NOW!" the boy flung himself at Shadow.

_Fuck I can't move what the hell!_ Fuu thought as her muscles tensed. Shadow didn't turn around but she knew from his stance that he was fighting with his eyes closed._ What is he thinking?! This guy is some prodigy he shouldn't fight with his eyes shut he might get hurt!_

"Hn" Shadow said right before the boy hit him. Shadow dodged slightly just enough for it to miss him and Shadow opened his eyes. "Stop fucking around. Better prove you're really a prodigy."

"Fine. Byakugan!" The boy said quickly jumping away. Fuu looked around and realized there was a crowd gathering. Not just the ninja's in the village but of the civilians as well.

"Hn. How good of you. At least you feel I'm worthy of the Byakugan. Hyuuga." Shadow says putting distaste into his tone. "Fuu, please jump out and watch. This is going to get ugly. Fast."

"Hm ugly for you boy." The Hyuuga prodigy said with his crude smile.

"Right" Fuu quickly jumps to watch on a nearby building ready to jump in if Shadow got hurt. _He still hasn't seen my full abilities yet. I need to protect him even if it means revealing everything._

~Shadow~

He quickly flowed minimal chakra into his eyes allowing for the three tomoe Sharigan to activate. He looked at his opponent with the utmost watchfulness. This was the Prodigy of last year's class: Neji Hyuuga.

"Is that the best you got? Well at least it's better than your bitchy brother can muster. Sasuke can't even muster THAT!" With that the now identified Neji ran towards Shadow kunai's in each hand. _Childs play. _He quickly countered with a kunai of his own. Neji flipped backward landing perfectly 15 feet from him. "You're within range." Neji said with a completely devious smile. _Fuck and I'm trying to go to dinner what the hell is wrong with this village sometimes._ Shadow thought as he shook his head for a brief moment which Neji took as lowering his guard. Neji flipped his palms into view and raised one above his head. "8 trigrams.. 64 palm!" He then went towards Shadow with speed the civilians couldn't follow. The ninja had an easier time following it but it was still quite fast. Just as Neji reached Shadow he jumped backwards dodging Neji's attack. "What?!"

"Surprised? You should expect that a prodigy can follow your gentle fist. Now get ready for my move." Shadow putting his kunai away on his right side pouch and took a kunai out from his left pouch. "Shall we go?" Shadow ran towards Neji at a relatively slow speed for him he knew that Neji was good but he figured that this fight wouldn't require him to remove his weights.

"Kunai attacks won't aid you against me and my gentle fist." Neji said preparing to counter.

"That's what you think." Shadow said letting the words hang in the air as he picked up his speed hitting Neji in the stomach hard so he flew back a good 10 feet.

~Fu~

_So he's a Hyuuga with the Byakugan._ _Still doesn't seem to be providing much of a challenge to Shadow; so much for a prodigy._ The fight continued below she watched intently as Neji got up. She sat down and began listening intently.

"What was that burst of speed? I saw no change is your use of chakra."

"That's because there was none." She saw Neji's eyes pulse at the realization. _Hn that was nothing he's still going easy on you Neji. If only you knew._

"Well then I guess I'll step up my game." With that phrase still in the air he was behind Shadow. Shadow calmly stabbed the kunai between Neji's fingers. "What? You were able to predict that?!" Neji shouted as Shadow flipped Neji over. Neji swiped his leg at Shadows which Shadow nimbly dodged. Shadow let go of Neji's arm.

"You aren't worth the fight."

"Gentle fist art! 2 Palm! 4 Palm! 16 Palm! 32 Palm 64 Palm!" Neji had disappeared in front of Shadow as Shadow's chakra points were hit. Shadow fell over and groaned. "Hm, prodigy you may be but you still have to see through decepti…UGH!" Neji shouted as his body started to shake.  
_Stupid idiot, getting hit by the kunai was the downfall of you. It's poisoned quite a deadly poison at that._

~Shadow~

"What the hell is happening to me!"Cried in pain as he fell over. Shadow got up. "What how?"

"Being a Jinchuuriki has its perks mother fucker." He looked up at Fuu and he smiled at her. "C'mon down m'lady we have a dinner to attend."

He saw her surprise at the name he called her and he released the flow of chakra from his eyes. "Oh yeah Neji: I suppose I owe you this." He tosses the antidote at Neji. He put out his arm for Fuu and they walked away to Ichiraku's. They met two people they did NOT want to see there. And a third who was a mildly pleasant surprise, the first two were Sakura and Sasuke. The other one was Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei." The young couple said.

"Hi you two, and Fu you can call me Kakashi that's alright."

"Sure Kakashi." She said with an innocent smile.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as Shadow walked in.

"Hm, last I checked I wasn't dead last smart ass. That was her." Pointing at Sakura.

"Fair. Well I'm just getting out of here." Sasuke said before abandoning his finished Ramen bowl. Sakura looked forlornly from Shadow to Sasuke. Shadow chuckled she was so clueless. Then she saw Fu.

"Hey Skank get away from my boyfriend!"

"Who him?" Fu gestures at Shadow "He's my boyfriend and he spends so much time training he doesn't have time for you. On top of that how do you know he's your boyfriend."

"I just do. He doesn't know it now but he will. Fight me for his love." Sakura said provoking a fight. A loud sigh could be heard from Shadow.

"Order first m'lady then duke it out with the dobe."

"Fine. I want the special."

"Coming right up!" Ayame said. "And for you Shadow?"

"The usual."

"Kay" She says with a cutesy smile. She got to cooking while the two girls went out to fight. Murmuring was going on outside.

"Didn't those two already fight someone tonight? Why doesn't that girl mind her own business?" Shadow was leaning against Ichiraku's place he opened an eye giving them a menacing glare.

"Alright you ready to fight?" Fu asked looking at the other girl.

"You bet your ass I am you skank!" Sakura said running at Fu which was easily dodged by Fu.

"Going to have to do better than that." Fu said dodging punches from Sakura. The punches didn't even look like they'd do much damage. "God I'd hate to be on your squad you're so flimsy and weak you can't do anything." Fuu quickly changed tactics and jumped into Sakura knocking her backwards and Fu landed on her with a Kunai to her throat. "Well I win. He's mine right Shadow?"

"Mmm right you are. Now let's go eat our ramen should be ready." He waited for her with his hand outstretched she took it and they reentered the shop where there ramen was waiting. They carefully ate their ramen then proceeded to walk home on a less crowded pathway.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure" he smiled. _I'm ready to tell her if she asks._

"The day we met you almost introduced yourself as someone else. Why?"

"Because Shadow is just a cover name I'm forced to use so people don't hate me for being my father's child and for being the Kyuubi host.

**"That's Kurama BOY!"** A voice growled inside him.

"Excuse me 'Kurama' anyways yeah; I don't really like using it, makes me seem like I'm a dark a mysterious figure huh."

"It does. What's your real name then?"

"I can't say in public." He said frowning.

"Well that's fine. Did you know I'm not from this village and I only moved here shortly before I met you?"

"Really? No that's news to me."

"Yeah well that's the truth.I got moved here as a treaty piece between the hidden waterfall and the hidden leaf. I was so bitter until I found you."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. You're with me now." He said putting a smile back on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Well last question okay?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Why did you take me in that day?"

"I don't know it just felt right. It felt like it was meant to be."

"Oh, alright." She said looking down smiling quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that's so sweet of you to say."

"Oh well.. Thank you." He said his grin fading to slight smile. As they reached their complex he spoke again. "I can tell you my name now if you'd like."

"I would like that."

"I was until I was around five or six known as: Uzumaki Naruto. I had to have it changed to protect me. It was decreed by the Sandaime Hokage."

"Alright thank you babe. One last question. If I may."

"You may. You can ask me as many questions as you'd like."

"Why do you own a complex like this when you're thirteen."

"It's…complicated lets go inside." He opens up the front gate to the complex and walks her to main house before answering her question. "Because of who my father was I own this complex and another smaller complex in the city. My father's complex the one we are in now is the Namikaze Complex, and the other smaller one is the Uzumaki Complex."

"Mmm alright, thank you." She said before walking inside the main house and leaving Shadow to his own thought. When he arrived upstairs she was already laying down with the light on dim. He assumed she was asleep he changed into something a little more comfortable than his regular clothes. Sweats and t-shirt for him. He got into bed leaned over Fuu and turned off the light silently then laid back down and closed his eyes but felt something fidget beside him. He opened his eyes to see Fu leaning over him.

"I think you deserve this." She says in a soft yet very sexy voice. She slowly lets her lips touch his. He's momentarily taken aback by this before he returns the kiss softly. She begins to deepen the kiss. He puts his hands on her waist and slowly guides her next to him and returns the deep kiss. She puts her arms around his neck letting her hand rest against the back of his head. The kiss slowly becomes more passionate.

~Fu~  
She feels his grip tighten around her waist as the kiss lingers. They break apart only for the lack of oxygen. They both began panting and look into each other's eyes and see the love the other feels for them.

"I'm so happy to have you in my life ya know." He says quietly with a slight smirk on his face.

"I know, did you know that you're the best thing ever to happen to me?" She asked returning the smile with a full grin revealing her white teeth.

"Well regardless of whether or not I did. I do know." He said before kissing her nose. "Now we should sleep before we have more training tomorrow."

~Shadow ~

"Mm I suppose we should." She said pulling herself close to him. He embraced her again and held her by her waist never wanting to let go. She curled up against his chest and they fell asleep like that.

A/N: Okay well that certainly was an eventful night. Also anon you're welcome. There's you reason for the name change. At least partially I have personal reasons I'll disclose at the end. Also I hope you guys enjoyed the kiss I had a tough time doing it. Not because I couldn't imagine it but because I had a fucking evil Kushina figure flying above Shadow with black sharp teeth and evil black eyes with yellow pupils in my head. Yeah… anyways R&R as always and I'll catch you on the flipside.  
Seth out.


End file.
